


Rain

by MissIzzy



Series: Walks Through Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, F/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's becoming a regular thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

He'd gone wandering through the corridors again. He did so quite often. The storm was pounding against the windows, and one of them had been blown open. He stood there and let the rain drench him.

When he ran into Luna, which he often did, she sat him down by an old tapestry, and attempted an elaborate enchantment to dry him.

"Don't bother." he said. "I like feeling wet. Could get a cold, I suppose, but I still like it."

"Why?"

"Just do."

"Then I'll get wet with you."

They went back to the window and stood in the storm.


End file.
